Dorimuburisufuru
by CaramelldansenXLove
Summary: It started out as a simple mission, defend a local village. Now, they awake in a completely new world, in three seperate dimensions, yet in this dream that they can not wake up from, they meet again. OCs accepted. Told in three point of views.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor do I own Naruto.

Hey guys. Unfortunately, I'll be discontinuing 'The Past'. Instead, I'll start with this new project. I found my characters to be too 'Mary-Sueish'. The only character I will be keeping is Hikari and my three commenter's Ocs. With that said, let us see the prologue, shall we?

* * *

It was to be a simple mission. Unfortunately for team seven, it wasn't.

Naruto winced, jumping out of the way as the creature before him slashed his arm. Sakura was already unconscious, Sai about to pass out. The one who has dictated the mission, Ayten, was it? He had said one monster. Instead, there were hoards.

"Sai!" He screamed out as the other teen flew back to crash against a wall. There were only five monsters left. The leader, which was a huge _**thing**_ was also there, him being the biggest.

First of all, there was something wrong here.

For one thing, they all had white masks on, the designs different.

The next thing was a hole that literally went through the whole creature's freaking body!

Plus, when they died, the didn't lay around the ground, dead. They merely dissolved. That was, for sure, not normal.

The last was that they used techniques that Naruto wasn't familiar with, no matter how many fights he had been to. The leader stepped forward, lurching itself to Naruto. Naruto groaned, quickly performing a clone and preparing a rasengan with the last ounce of his strength. It obliterated the monster, the other four immediately backing up seeing the leader dead. Naruto felt his world blacking out, the last he saw was a great yellow light pouring out from the sky to envelop the monsters, himself and his companions.

* * *

Bas, good, okay?

Review please :3

Need feedbacks to make this story a little less crappy. Plus, I still need my Ocs. Basically, all you need to fill out is…

**Name **

**Age**

**Appearance(exp: Eyes, Hair, Skin color, clothes, etc.)**

**Personality (best qualities and flaws)**

**Brief History**

**Position(exp: Gotei 13, Arrancar(Nobody **_**can **_**be the Espada seeing as this corresponds to the plotline. Nobody **_**can **_**be a captain or lieutenant seeing as those spots are taken except the first person to submit an OC for squad 13's lieutenant position.)**

**(If Arrancar only): Hollow mask, Hollow hole, number(can be privaron), Released form and techniques. Plus specialties(like cero expert) and weakness(horrible at sonido?). Oh and their relationship with Espada(not all, but some) and viewing of Aizen and his cronies.**

**(If shinigami): Seat position, squad, zanpakuto, Shikai(Bankai will be granted to some, though they must explain how they got it and it must be rational), relationship to captain and lieutenant. Techniques(Kidou expert) and worst techniques(horrible at hand-to-hand combat).**

**Love interest(if they do have one) (NOTE: You can choose anybody, but this will not be a romance unless I feel that the story needs it.)**

And that's about it, ENJOY!


	2. Awakening

Hey guys Chapter one of the series! I have one OC submitted already, which I will be using. Hope to get more reviews and Ocs.

And so, the 13th division has a new lieutenant. Also, one more side note. These events happened about 50 years ago, meaning that the Vizards are already gone and Kisuke, Yoruichi and Tessai have already defected. Ichigo isn't born yet, so Isshin is still a captain.

* * *

The air was cool, the sun up and bright. Sakura awoke as the sun's rays hit her face gently. A woman, that seemed to be in her late thirties sat beside her, smiling. Sakura, from one look, could already tell that the woman was a force to reckon with and immediately grew cautious. The woman wore a black hakama underneath a white robe, a strange sign on the back. She had long black hair tied in a braid behind her back and soft blue eyes.

"Hello, it seems you have awoken." Unohana greeted Sakura. Sakura scanned the room, immediately sitting up right.

"W-Where am I!?!?!" Sakura asked loudly. She frantically tried to remember what had happened, clutching her head. Unohana placed a cool hand on Sakura's trying to soothe the girl.

"It's alright, I mean no harm. My name is Retsu Unohana. Would you mind telling me your name?" Unohana asked the young girl. Sakura shook, shaking her head. Unohana frowned. Amnesia…what had happened?

"I see, you have forgotten your name. Would you mind telling me how you got here? I found you sprawled out in the mountainside after my hike, gathering herbs, you see. You were covered in cuts and bruises, unconscious too." Unohana explained. Sakura furrowed her eyebrows. She was unconscious?

"I-I remember, I was fighting monsters. I-I also saw a man, but I don't remember him. I also had two companions! I-I immediately fell unconscious after one attacked me with these explosive things." Sakura said hurriedly. Unohana frowned, unable to comprehend most of what the peculiar girl had just said.

"Hollows. The monsters are called Hollows. And you said there were groups? That man must be controlling them….What happened to your companions?" Unohana asked gently. Sakura froze.

"I-I don't know. T-They might be dead. Before I passed out, I remember that they were having trouble. I….They were close to me…." Sakura said softly. Unohana nodded her head knowingly, suffering some losses in her life as well.

"I see. And you still don't know your name? I see, I will come back to---" Unohana was cut off, a member of the fourth division bursting through the door. The rookie bowed.

"I'm sorry Unohana-taichou! But the lieutenant of the 13th division has requested your audience. She has come to pick up Ukitake-san's medicine." The unseated member said hurriedly, hastily bowing down and promptly leaving. A girl entered, long black hair tied in a braid and red eyes beneath red framed glasses. Her pale skin was slightly red from the sun. She wore the normal black hakama, the number 13 on a badge which she wore on her arm. She had her sword strapped to her waist as she walked in, showing her respect by bowing.

"Gomen, Unohana-taichou. I didn't mean to intrude, but Captain Ukitake hasn't been feeling well. I need some medicine you see." The girl explained hastily. Another woman entered, long black hair and blue eyes. She wore something similar to the other girl, except without sleeves and no back, showing off some cleavage.

"Oh, what a coincidence. I was just getting some medicine for Hisana-chan too. Captain's orders." The girl sighed, placing her hands to her hips, where her zanpakuto was. Unohana smiled at the two.

"Ah, Kira-san, Aimi-san. I was expecting you, but I had some minor set backs." Unohana said, looking back at Sakura who stared out the window. Aimi raised her eyebrows.

"Oh, who's that?" Aimi asked. Sakura turned to face her, eyes downcast. Aimi felt uncomfortable at the gaze. Unohana cut in.

"This is our unnamed visitor. She doesn't know what her name is." Unohana explained. Kira nodded her head as she understood the message. Aimi crossed her arms, looking around the room.

"Oh, well I kind of need the medicine immediately. Bya-baka's taking Hisana-chan on a date to see the spring time cherry blossoms." Aimi said, her voice slightly cracking at the mention of date. Kira slightly backed away but did not say anything. Unohana nodded her head, about to get up and grab the medicine when Sakura's hand shot up and tightly gripped her wrist. Unohana looked back at Sakura in mild surprise.

"I-I remember now!" Sakura exclaimed, "My name! Sakura! Sakura Haruno!" The lieutenant jumped back, startled by the sudden outburst.

"W-What?" Kira stammered. Sakura calmed down, taking a deep breath.

"I remember that my name is Sakura Haruno." Sakura said slowly. The other three looked at her solemnly.

"Sakura, it has a nice ring to it." Unohana complemented, smiling at the rosette, which Sakura nervously returned. Aimi snatched the medicine on the table and nodded her head, using Flash Steps to quickly go back to the Kuchiki Manor. Kira departed as well, hastily grabbing the bag and quickly traveled back to the 13th division's barracks.

* * *

The first thing Naruto noticed was sand. Tons and tons of sand. The occasional rock and plants, as well as the scurrying of boney lizards. He shook his head, unsteadily standing up. He tried adjusting to the darkness as it surrounded him, ready to envelop his entire being.

"W-Where am I?" Naruto asked uncertainly to himself. Thousands of questions swirled in his head, yet he knew one thing that he would love to find out. Who was he and what was his purpose? Those thoughts echoed in his mind as he sat down, thinking to himself until an explosion caught him off-guard.

"What the hell Neliel!? I was about to finish that one off!" A man's deep voice pierced through Naruto's thoughts, startling him. A woman's voice accompanied the mans.

"Aizen-sama requested us to finish the mission. You were taking too long and you have made a mess. I just---" Neliel paused, noticing for the first time Naruto, who looked at her curiously. Nnoitra looked too, a sickening grin etched on his pale, white face.

"Since you killed the last one Neliel, I get this guy, okay? Stand back or I might just have to cut you too!" Nnoitra howled, swinging his huge sword around. Naruto flinched, backing off. As Nnoitra took a step forward, Neliel placed a hand on his chest, preventing him from going forward. Nnoitra gave her an annoyed look.

"No. Don't you see? Even I, who is constantly releasing my reiatsu, can feel his….completely overpowering mine. I-I couldn't sense it at first, I though it was a low adjucha. But now that he has completely awakened……Nnoitra. We take him back to Aizen-sama." Neliel said. Naruto backed off, about to run away when he fel his world enveloped in darkness. He heard the man arguing with the silent woman, as he felt his body being dragged across the sand.

* * *

When Sai woke up, he smelled something unpleasant. It was sweet, and there were plenty. From sour lemon to spicy peppers, he couldn't explain it. A man, blonde, shady looking, white hakama, green cloak with black diamonds and finally, his signature green/white hat with heavy wooden clogs. The man had a fan, waving it back and forth.

"Oh! You're awake!" The man said delighted, hiding his face behind the fan. Sai kept his blank expression on, merely observing his surroundings. He was in a room, lying on a futon, which was slightly uncomfortable but who was he to complain?

"Where am I?" Sai asked plainly. Kisuke frowned.

"Oh, you're one of those serious guys, huh?" Kisuke commented, waving his fan in front of Sai's face. Sai gave him a fake smile.

"What makes you say that?" Sai asked innocently, his hand slowly creeping closer to his ninja equipment. A hand caught his and he looked up to see a lumbering man with huge glasses framing is face.

"I suggest against that." The man rumbled out. Kisuke laughed.

"Oh no need Tessai! Now, would you mind telling us your name?" Kisuke asked slyly, inching closer. Sai gave him a genius pokerface.

"My name is Sai." Sai said. Kisuke frowned.

"WWWHHAAATTT!? That's it! Oh how boring!" Kisuke said, crossing his legs and arms defiantly. Tessai adjusted his glasses, leaving the room.

"What else can I do than say my name if I do not know much?" Sai questioned innocently. Kisuke wacked Sai on the head, while Sai merely gave him a fake smile.

"Boring, boring, boring!" Kisuke chanted, continuing to wack Sai on the head. Yoruichi watched silently, smirking to herself as she leapt away. Tessai's work could be heard throughout the shop, next to Kisuke's wacking as Sai merely wondered if this way a normal human emotion.

* * *

Short chapter, I know. Then again, this is the first chapter. Sorry, I may make some chapters shorter than others because I'm getting so backed up on homework. Testing, studying and turning in projects as well as part of three after school groups….ugh….

Anyways, the ninjas are sent to three different worlds. I was laughing like crazy when I had a scene in mind when Sai and Kisuke would meet. They might seem OC….most likely because I never really studied their characters that much but I hope this is bearable…

Still looking for Ocs. Continue to submit your Ocs guys. And…that's about it. Expect Chapter 2 in….about one or two weeks. Hopefully earlier….

Review please J


	3. Questioning?

Chapter 2 of Dorimuburisufuru!

First of all, I would like to thank my reviwers, their Ocs, and to people who either alerted or favorited my stories. Truly, it is an honor to receive this much attention with only two chapters. Thank you so much! I'm hoping to increase the amount of people viewing though, but other than that, thank you all very much.(Woot! 200 hits ;))

Anyways, just to be clear, this story happened approximately 50 years ago. Plus, they have amnesia and are unable to know each other. With that said, let us continue our story.

Anyways, just to be clear, this story happened approximately 50 years ago. Plus, they have amnesia and are unable to know each other. With that said, let us continue our story.

Sakura breathed in the fresh air. Her pink locks, which had grown from the past days, blew with the wind, cherry blossoms dancing around. She wore a short, white kimono which covered her entire arm and reached to her mid-thighs. She sat against the tree which was just outside the fourth divison's barracks, in the recuperating area. Not many were there, most treated inside.

"I see that you are doing fine?" A voice called out from behind. Startled, Sakura looked behind, seeing Unohana who was smiling gently, sitting on the gateway, drinking a cup of tea, patting the seat next to her. Sakura slowly made her way to that spot, taking a cup for herself.

"Yes, I have." Sakura replied, looking back as the tree she had been leaning on. Unohana traced her sight back, taking another sip.

"That is good." Unohana replied blandly, "You still want to learn more, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do." Sakura admitted, looking down at the cup. The water was still sending up smoke, its bland green color swirling. Unohana placed a gentle hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"What will you do now?" Unohana asked. Sakura shrugged her shoulders, taking another sip. "You do not know?"

"No, I really don't. Maybe…I should just relax. Buy a house, get a job, and try to uncover some memories. Than maybe, I can find them. I don't really remember them, I just remember that one was broody and silent, the other unpredictable and silly." Sakura said quietly, finishing her tea. Unohana had done the same. They cleaned up and put the tea away.

"That sounds quaint. I would love to have time for myself, but my job is demanding." Unohana said.

"What is your job anyways, Unohana-san?" Sakura questioned.

"I am head of the medical faculties. As you can see, our soldiers tend to get injured a lot so without us, a good amount of soul reapers wouldn't be here." Unohana said, a slight malicious tone in her voice. Sakura nodded her head.

"I see. Although your life sounds pleasant, I think I might as well just calm down and relax until I've found my companions or confirmed that they are deceased." Sakura sighed, dusting off her kimono. She placed on some worn sandals, though they were in decent condition.

"Where will you be staying from now on, Sakura?" Unohana asked.

"I'll probably get a job and rent a house until I could buy one. Until then, it's job hunting. Hopefully, I can get one before evening." Sakura muttered, checking the clock and seeing that it was already 9:00 a.m.

"If that is the case, I insist that you take this." Unohana said, giving Sakura a bag. Inside was a meal, enough for a day, some medicine and a little money. Sakura gave it back.

"Oh no! I couldn't possibly….." Sakura tried reasoning, only to find the package back in her hands. She flinched as she looked back up to Unohana.

"I _**insist.**_" Unohana gave her a look that Sakura couldn't defy.

"A-Alright." Sakura stumbled. She was about to get out the door until Unohana walked in front.

"And Haruno-san, I suggest that you stay for one more night." Unohana said. Sakura nervously fidgeted, deciding against arguing with the Head of the Medical Faculties. She quietly closed the door, pondering for a moment. The two boys…..they were important and she determined to find out who they were.

Naruto regained consciousness, yet an unknown force kept his eyes shut, his voice sealed, his mind buzzing and his hearing fuzzy. He barely managed to catch the conversation.

"Good……Neliel…..Nnoitra…..awaken….soon….."A man's commanding voice praised.

"Thank……Aizen-sama." A female's, soft and light.

"Tch……." A man's deep, rugged voice. He strained even more, the force soon weakening.

"….Hollowfication…….done……..power…….training…..unstoppable."

"I hope…serves….well…."

"…hope he is….challenging." His hearing was now getting better and much more enhanced, the buzz softer. His mind possessed the words, getting sharper and brighter. His senses became sharper. He was in a room, with three people. A tall, pasty man. A beautiful, green-haired woman. And a man with a kind face, yet a malicious attitude.

"He is awake now." The man, the one who was obviously the leader, had said. Naruto opened his eyes. The world was so much more brighter, much more broader. His sense of touch, he felt every little detail of the floor. Smooth, with some rough edges. His nose smelled everything, from the most pungent smell to the decaying bodies of a monster.

"W-Where am I!?" Naruto frantically asked. He noticed, his voice became deeper, echoing even and…..hollow. Just like how he felt right now except for fear.

"Do not be alarmed, my brother. You are safe now. Nnoitra fetch the clothes. Neliel, lead him to his room." The man ordered. Both Espada quickly did as they were asked. As Naruto was being led away, he managed to ask one question.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked. The man turned and smiled at him, warm chocolate brown eyes behind black, thin framed glasses.

"Sousuke Aizen." and with that, Naruto now belonged to one person, for one sole purpose. And yet, he couldn't shake off the feeling that he was needed else where, somewhere much more important.

Sai frowned at the Urahara's choice of clothing. He wore an outrageously blue shirt, bright purple pants, an open brown jacket and black sneakers. The only thing he did like was the sketch book and pen that Kisuke had given him. The man waved it off, saying that Sai had that artistic look on his face. Sai flipped open the book, the blank page bare. He frowned, quickly filling it up with black lines. A looming presence was behind him, but he paid no heed, already knowing who it was.

"Oh? What are you drawing now, ne, Sai-kun?" Kisuke prodded, poking the sketch book with his fan. Sai paused, turning to look at the smiling blonde.

"Sketching." He said. Kisuke frowned, deciding to ask more.

"What're you sketching?" Kisuke asked curiously, raising his hidden eyebrow. Sai shrugged, finishing up.

"I don't know." Sai put down the pen. Kisuke whacked Sai on the head, the boy not really caring though.

"So, what's its name?" Kisuke probed. Sai's eyes widened.

"W-What did you say?" Sai asked. One memory came in his mind. A cheerful blonde and a smiling pinkette. He couldn't see their faces, only their ridiculously bright hair. And he remembered their personality. Who were they?

"Sai-kun?" Kisuke asked, waving his fan in front of the teen's face. Kisuke grinned as a plan formulated in his head. Silently counting in his head, he reared his fan back…..and smacked Sai back into reality! Sai, with a huge red mark on his face, looked at Kisuke's chesire grin.

"Yes?" Sai asked blankly.

"I asked you what is its title?" Kisuke repeated. Sai shrugged.

"I don't know. I don't name things too often." Sai said. Kisuke frowned, whacking Sai lightly on the forehead.

"Well you should. You have a talent. Don't let it go to waste." Kisuke chided, returning to his shop. Sai shrugged at the man's weird personality. He continued to draw, starting to fill up more and more pages. One page was a blur of a young teenager, doing vivacious things. The other of a serene woman, who gave the man quite the beating. One was of him, the only one full of detail, sitting on a bench, looking from afar and drawing.

"Who are they?" Sai muttered to himself. Yoruichi watched sadly, slinking back to the shadows. Tessai turned, wiping a tear before continuing his work. Kisuke looked back, closing the shop door. Sai put the pad down, looking as the sun made it way down. Tomorrow, he would search for answers and he would get them someday….

Sorry, I kind of rushed the endings. Haha, yeah, I personally love the idea of Kisuke trying to teach Sai emotions("Bad Sai! No lollipop for CHUUU!"). Anyways, this tells us a little more about the character's transformation. Questions will be answered……..in…..about……NOW!

Jk, they'll be answered in later chapters. I hope I did the characters some justice and tried to make them a little less OC.

Still accepting Ocs so please review and keep on sending them!

Before I forget, I have to thank one of my supporters! Her account name is Munia and she has recently started a One Piece story, which accepts OCs. So, get your awesome mouse over to her story, check it out and hopefully help her expand her story! Thanks Munia, for your support ;)


	4. Sakura: Decisions and Power

Wow guys, so sorry for the long update! Anyways, now, we delve deeper into the ninja's life in Bleach….separately! Three chapters showing the beginning of their careers…or it their end? Anyways, on with the story!

(P.S. I am still accepting Ocs!)

o0o0o0o0o

Part 1:

o0o0o0o0o

Sakura strolled down the Seireitei. She was currently looking for a job in one of the safer areas, Rukongai, District 1. She paused, look at a flyer and immediately headed over to that place. She started humming, slightly smiling. Finally, she was free to do what she wanted with her life. Finally….

"Ow!" Sakura snapped out of her trance and back into reality when something collided with her, hard. It was a small girl, wearing an academy uniform(she had seen quite a few in the hospital), big brown eyes and equally brown hair styled in two pigtails.

"O-Oh, I'm so sorry ma'am!" The girl hastily apologized, helping Sakura up. Sakura only shook her head and gave off a small smile in contrast with the throbbing pain in her side.

"No problem! Don't worry about it at all!" Sakura waved it off. Another kid, this one having shocking turquoise eyes, white hair, a scowl and wearing blue commoner outfit, stood next to the girl.

"Sorry for my companion's idiocy. Please forgive us." The small boy apologized. He was very short, only coming up to Sakura's elbow.

"No prob----"

"EH! Shiro-chan! That was really mean!" The young girl complained, interrupting Sakura. She sweat dropped.

"I told you to call me Toshiro, Bed Wetter Momo!" Toshiro retaliated. They then started arguing while Sakura couldn't keep up, her head spinning.

"Uhm, if this is a bad timing, I could go now…."

"Oh, right! Of course…." Momo said, stepping aside to allow Sakura through. Suddenly, a ferocious cry filled the air. It made all three freeze.

"W-What was that?" Sakura asked herself quietly. It seemed so familiar, like she encountered it before. A heavy pressure threw her to the ground, forcing her to her knees. She gasped for air while Toshiro and Momo tried helping her.

"Momo! Don't you know how to handle this situation!" Toshiro asked the brunette. Momo shook, shaking her head indicating that she did not know. Toshiro cursed, trying to help the woman on the floor. Both kids tried helping Sakura up who looked petrified and shaken.

"I-I…." Sakura couldn't say the right words.

"Hey lady! Hold on, okay?" She heard the boy say.

"Please, just be patient. The soul reapers will be here soon." The girl pleaded. Another roar and that one sent shivers down all three's back.

"I-Its coming! Its coming after me!" Sakura screamed, pushing down the two. Debris flew in the air as a monster came crashing down from above. Toshiro looked at it wide-eyed while Momo was on the verge of fainting.

"M-Momo, what is that thing?" Toshiro asked shakily, pointing a finger at the beast. Momo's throat felt dry.

"I-I-Its…." Momo couldn't find the right word. All she knew, from her teachers and from her mind, was that they should all run if they valued their lives.

"RUN!" Sakura yelled, urging them forwards, She grabbed both of their hands, leading them away from the Hollow.

"Oh my, how I love it when my prey run! It only makes the game so much more fun!" It said in its deep voice, sending chills towards the souls. It let out a feral cry, rushing forward. It was huge, its body in a shape of a bulky human, yet it head begged to differ. Six tentacles ran out from each side and its mask was shaped like a hokey mask, three slants in the middle to allow the Hollow vision.

"N-No!" Momo cried out, tripping on a rock. Sakura paused and, much to her dismay, so did the boy.

"Hurry up!" Sakura said, looking fearfully at the Hollow. It was coming closer, walking slowly to add to their fear.

"I-I can't! M-My ankle is t-twisted!" Momo sobbed back, clutching her throbbing ankle. Sakura let go of Toshiro's hand to scoop up Momo, who sobbed even more.

"Come on!" Sakura said quietly, running away, Toshiro following her and Momo sobbing on her shirt.

"W-Why?" Momo whispered between sobs. Sakura forced a small grin.

"Nobody is going to die until that monster kills me first!" Sakura reassured the girl. Momo looked at her with admiration, wishing that she could be as courageous and as bold. Toshiro looked back, seeing the beast a mere few feet away.

"Dang it! It's getting closer! Where are those soul reapers!" Toshiro screamed, ducking under a swooping hand.

"Oops! I missed the small fry." The Hollow bellowed out, giving a hearty laugh. Toshiro growled but continued running. Sakura, however, was getting tired. She was starting to slow down when the Hollow smashed her against the building. Sakura turned before the collision forcing the impact on her instead of Momo.

"Oof!" Sakura screamed, rocks digging in her back. She felt her bones break, tears gathering in her eyes. Momo felt her voice die and stared in shock, blacking out. Sakura feel to the floor, Momo next to her.

"NO! MOMO! LADY! WAKE UP!" Toshiro yelled. He rushed for them, only to fall on the ground as the Hollow pinned him down with a thumb.

"Hmmm….who should I kill first?" The Hollow said. Sakura gasped for air, having trouble breathing as one of her bones was crushing her right lung.

"L-Leave him alone! It's me you want, right? You followed me here and now you want my soul! So leave them alone!" Sakura tried shouting, but it came out softer than she would have liked.

"Oh, playing hero, huh? I'll enjoy eating you!" The Hollow grinned, lifting Sakura up.

"Ugh!" Sakura groaned as the Hollow crushed her between his fingers. It lifted her up just above his gaping mouth.

"FOOL! Did you really think I was going to let the brats go! HA! When I eat you up, I'll make sure to eat them both, the ones that you tried so desperately to save!" The Hollow allowed Sakura to drop.

"No…." Sakura shut her.

SLASH!

Sakura opened her eyes. She was being held, bridal style, by a man with rough black hair, a shaved beard and kind, but harsh black eyes. He had just saved her. She saw the Hollow, frozen for a second before a slash was made visible and its body erupted into millions of pieces. She closed her eyes, allowing herself to be taken in by the darkness.

o0o0o0o0o

Sakura groaned, waking up inside the fourth squad's barracks…yet again. She squinted, the bright light hurting her eyes for a moment. She sighed and pushed herself up, grunting as the pain in her stomach and ribcage area coursing through out her whole body.

"I wouldn't move as much, Sakura-san." A voice advised. Sakura turned to her right and there stood Unohana, healing Momo's ankle.

"Oh, its you Unohana-sama." Sakura smiled before frowning as another wave of pain hit her.

"Your alright! Thank goodness!" Momo said, a wave of relief washing over her. Toshiro had been brought back to his grandmother, leaving Momo in the hospital for medical relief for her ankle.

"There we go, Hinamori-san. You're all mended! Thank goodness Kurosaki-san brought you in immediately or that injury may have been worse." Unohana smiled while Momo rubbed her ankle, not feeling the pain anymore. She blushed as she hastily bowed towards Unohana.

"T-Thank you, Unohana-san!" Momo thanked, grabbing her stuff and making her way towards the receptionist. Unohana smiled after before turning around, putting on her serious face as she stared at Sakura. Sakura felt the room get cold and she shivered as Unohana made her way slowly towards the immobile pinkette.

"Sakura-san, I would highly appreciate it if you did not come back to the hospital after a few hours in worse condition than before." Unohana said, roughly putting her hands over the injury. Sakura winced.

"O-Of course Unohana-san. S-Sorry." Sakura lowered her head. She closed her eyes, only to be brought back with a jerk of pain.

"And another matter. You should have just waited until the soul reapers arrived. Then you wouldn't be in this mess now would you?" Unohana continued. Sakura flinched from the harsh words.

"But then we would have been slaughtered." Sakura retaliated. Unohana stayed silent before smiling.

"You know, you should trust us more. It is our job protect those in need. Kurosaki Isshin…he is certainly an interesting man, yet he is also very powerful." Unohana said softly, grabbing new bandages and slowly covering Sakura's wounds. Sakura though about what the captain had just said. She closed her eyes before smiling.

"Unohana-san, do you remember what you said? How I came from the sky?" Unohana smiled, remembering it clearly.

"Of course." Another wave of pain.

"Yeah, well, from a very faint memory, I remember that one of my companions would always rush head first in any situation to protect his dear ones, always risking his life. Of course, I would always get worried. He was so dumb. But then…it was inspiring as well. I couldn't help but become envious that he had the courage, no, the power to make a difference. I wanted to be like him…" Sakura smiled fondly, the memory replaying in her head.

'_Are you alright, Sakura-chan?'_

'_You idiot!'_

"What a brave young man he was." Unohana smiled. Sakura happily nodded her head.

"Yeah, yeah he was." Sakura fiddled with the bed sheets, Unohana finishing her treatment.

"I see, you will recover in about a couple of days. You heal amazingly fast!" Unohana marveled. Sakura looked down, at her bandaged arms. She had been so weak, and the boy from her memory so strong. She could have made a difference, yet she couldn't.

"I-I want to join the academy!" Sakura cried out. The outburst shocked Unohana, who simply stared at the girl. Sakura blushed, looking down. Unohana placed a gentle hand on the young girl's shoulder.

"I see, well then, you must get well soon and apply as fast as you can!" Unohana urged. Sakura grinned, falling back on the pillow, turning to the side, ignoring the pain, and fell asleep.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Phew! Finished!

Expect part 2 by tomorrow. Sorry guys, I have to split up the parts to make some more suspense ;) All it is doing now is resting in my hard drive, just waiting to be published. The more reviews and hits I get the faster I update!

(SPOILER!: Angel of Courage and Munia, your Ocs will make an appearance in the next chapter ;) Just saying…..)

Hopefully, my lines will work now .


	5. Naruto: Decisions and Power

Very sorry for the long wait.

Anyways, here is Naruto's story, very close to Sai's. Ocs are appearing so expect a lot of fun J

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach/ Naruto, no matter what.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto disappeared once more, slashing his opponent. The unfortunate Hollow groaned, falling forward as it dispersed into tiny particles. The other Hollows yelled as they charged forward, only to have their fates sealed.

"Tch, what pathetic beings." Naruto glared. A laugh soon followed and he turned his head, seeing his lanky fellow Arrancar.

"Nnoitra, isn't there anyone worth here, other than the Espada!" Naruto frowned. Nnoitra gave him a grin.

"Heh, that's what I wanted to talk about with you. You see, there has been a disturbance in Menos Forest. Someone's been taking them out more lately and apparently, it's the soul reapers, you in?" Nnoitra asked. Naruto smirked, gripping his zanpakuto.

"Alright, but those soul reapers are dead." Naruto commented ominously. After spending 5 months in Hueco Mundo, trained by the ballistic Nnoitra, his personality and his looks had changed, as well as his power. Thanks to his training before in his life, though he did not know it, Naruto easily overtook most, already in the running to be an Espada.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Kira-fukutaichou! Group A has finished their assignment. We will be heading back immediately!" A voice called from the machine.

"Kira-fukutaichou! Group B has also finished. We will arrive shortly!" Another voice said.

"Alright, great job you guys!" Kira smiled, shutting off the machine before pocketing it.

"Everything is going so smooth. The Gillians don't stand a chance!" Megumi smiled as she pumped her fist to the air. Kira sweat dropped.

"That's nice and all, but shouldn't you be helping your comrades? I mean…you're the third seat for crying out loud!" Kira chastised. Megumi blinked before standing up from her sitting position, dusting off her uniform.

"I should, but I figured, hey, why not trust them more? I'm the one who trained them so, shouldn't I know if they're strong enough to handle a simple Gillian?" Megumi explained, wiping her eyes of a tear. Kira smiled, a sympathetic expression on her face.

"Yeah, nice try. Now, you have to go and help!" Kira pointed a finger to the forest. Megumi frowned before shrugging.

"Hey, now that you mention it, Group C hasn't been heard of for a while…" Megumi trailed off, frowning as she felt something bad happening. Suddenly, a wave of reiatsu hit them, nearly throwing off Megumi while Kira flinched.

"W-What was that!" Kira asked, frightened. It had been where Group C was sent to kill off some Gillians. Megumi froze. She had felt this presence before, only with Tousen-taichou and Hisagi-fukutaichou. The opponent was insanely strong, nearly killing her if her captain did not step in.

"We have to go help them! They can't survive on their own!" Megumi yelled hurriedly, gripping her zanpakuto as she blindly charged forward, fearing she would be too late. Kira's eyes widened.

"But, what about the other two teams!" Kira yelled. Megumi turned back for a moment.

"They'll be fine! Lives are at stake!" Megumi called back, flash stepping at a high speed towards the direction of the high reiatsu.

"If you say so…" Kira muttered worriedly, taking one last glance before running after the third seat.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto stared blankly at his sword, covered in blood. His opponents were weak and panting hard. He slowly killed two, cherishing their pained screams as they fruitlessly tried crawling away. Only six more to go. Nnoitra had ran off to another group, who he probably already killed and was relaxing.

"Tch, what an idiot." Naruto said, seeing one of the shinigamis slashing upwards. Naruto blocked it with his arm, delivering a punch to the stomach. The shinigami coughed up blood, probably from internal bleeding. He was thrown aside.

"Takeshi!" One of the girls had cried out, catching the male before he hit the ground. The girl was getting pissed, he felt her reiatsu growing dangerously. Suddenly, he was lunged forward, a painful sizzling on his back. He turned his head to see another shinigami, palms outstretched, smoke coming out from the fingertips.

"Got you." The shinigami gave out a proud grin. The other shinigami sighed in relief. Naruto stood right back up, much to their chagrin.

"Well, I deserved that for being cocky. Yet, you shouldn't be cocky either! That was a lucky shot!" Naruto cried out, stabbing the shinigami's stomach with his sword. The shinigami screamed as blood started spurting out. He was soon thrown to the side, clutching his bleeding stomach. The others covered their eyes from the putrid sight.

"You'll pay for that, you bastard!" Naruto turned only to have his left cheek kicked. He skidded to the side and saw that his attacker was a girl.

"Man, that was harsh." Naruto sighed, rubbing his stinging cheek. The girl's dark blue eyes cackled and her dark brown hair flew violently behind her. Naruto had to admit, she was pretty attractive. That is, until he noticed she stabbed him in the shoulder with a hidden dagger.

"Megumi-san! Please wait for me!" Another voice called out. Kira arrived, panting as she did. Although there was no sun, she got tired easily. Naruto saw the black haired girl and he was instantly reminded of someone, though he did not remember.

"Oh? Another girl? I hope your not as psychotic as that psycho bitch over there." Naruto winced as he pulled out the dagger. Megumi fumed.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Megumi screamed, about to charge forward, though Kira held her back.

"Now, now Megumi-chan. Let's just calm down, okay?" Kira tried, though Megumi started struggling.

"Che, aw, you're too sickly looking though. I need someone strong and tough." Naruto said, waving a hand of disdain. Kira froze, head bowed down. Megumi stopped struggling and looked fearfully at Kira. Kira whipped her head up, eyes burning with deadly passion. Naruto sweat dropped.

"ALRIGHT! YOU ASKED FOR IT! I'M USUALLY WELL TEMPERED BUT YOU CROSSED THE LINE! USUALLY I FIGHT ALONE, BUT MEGUMI! READY TO TEAR HIM APART!" Kira said, one fist pumped, the other gripping her zanpakuto. Megumi immediately nodded her head. One hand already had a knife with the other holding her zanpakuto.

"Don't blame me if you die." Naruto smirked. He brought his fist up and his bloody sword. They charged at each other. Kira swung her zanpakuto down, Naruto meeting the attack. Megumi slashed for his side, but the agile blonde jumped up before jumping three huge steps backwards.

"What are you! The report had only said it was a small threat, but apparently, you've been holding back." Megumi glared, flicking the blood off her dagger. Naruto smirked before bringing up a bloodied finger to his mouth. He winked, infuriating Megumi even more.

"It's a secret." Naruto charged once more, swinging his sword at the brunette. Megumi jumped, but her eyes widened as she was sent spiraling towards the ground. She coughed as the air was knocked out of her lungs but quickly turned to glare down the grinning blonde. Naruto started to walk towards the girl but stopped when a slash was spurting his blood. He turned to Kira, holding her sword towards him, her red eyes getting darker.

"Are you a Vasto Lordes!" Kira barked, charging forward once more. Naruto easily evaded her attacks, grabbing her sword as he brought his face closer to hers.

"Nope, sure as hell wish I am though." Naruto kicked her gut and let go of her sword, watching as she flew to the side, kneeling and coughing. Megumi got up, staggering slightly.

"You asked for it, punk! Furaddo, Mizukage!(Flood, Mizukage!)" Megumi gripped her sword tight. From a normal katana, it turned into a grey scythe with a blue outline and blue gems on it. Three black ribbons fluttered around it with a white design. Water droplets began to appear around the girl.

"What the fuck did you do!" Naruto yelled. It wasn't everyday that he saw water appear out of nowhere in a forest out in the middle of a desert. Megumi smirked. Apparently, this was his first time seeing a release.

"You'll find out!" Megumi yelled, swinging Mizukage forward, sending rushing water towards the Arrancar. Naruto shivered as the ice cold water encased him when it suddenly turned boiling hot. He cussed, nearly out of breath. Megumi smirked before her attack was split by a Cero.

"Well damn, I got to hand it to you, never thought a slut could hit that hard." Naruto taunted, grinning as he panted for air. Megumi felt anger boil through her veins and prepared another strike, only to see Naruto back up on his feet, with Nnoitra next to him.

"Who are you?" Kira blurted out, followed by a glare. Knowing the blonde, his friend must have been worse!

"Well what do you know? Either you chicks are strong or Naruto is a fucking pansy for being beat by two soul reapers. Naruto, you're an embarrassment, especially after being trained by me!" Nnoitra laughed while Naruto remained silent, his eyes blank. Kira winced. Yep, she was right. The new guy was a total asshole.

"You didn't answer her question!" Megumi growled, preparing Mizukage for another attack.

"Shut the hell up you annoying whore! You don't need to know who I am. Besides, I only give out my name to worthy opponents. Besides, you're just a bunch of pussies!" Nnoitra gave a haughty grin. Kira glared, preparing to release and Megumi screamed in frustration, swinging down Mizukage once more. The water rushed forward, about to encase the two…

"Watch out!" Kira screamed, feeling the reiatsu that Nnoitra was emitting. She grabbed and forced Megumi down just as a Cero passed by them, nearly taking off Megumi's head. Nnoitra maniacal laugh was heard, his tongue stuck out, a big, fat number 8 tattooed on it.

"What a weak attack! I couldn't even feel it!" Nnoitra gave another hearty laugh, his body uninjured, though his clothes were singed. Megumi saw red.

"What did you say!" Megumi screeched, only to be pulled back by Kira. Megumi turned to see Kira's terrified face, looking directly at the man before them. Nnoitra smirked.

"No wonder the soul reaper groups were so easy to find and kill." Nnoitra continued, as if not hearing Megumi's comment. Both girls' eyes widened. Kira took out her communicator.

"Group A, Group B! Respond!" Kira hurriedly said into the device. No response, not even a single static response. Their communicators were down, and they were dead. Kira was positive as soon as she couldn't feel their reiatsu. Megumi bit her lip.

"You…YOU MONSTER!" Megumi screamed. She would never see underlings again, alive and breathing, thanks to the Espada before her. Giving an enraged cry, she ran forward. Kira quickly pulled out her zanpakuto once more.

"Hyōji sa Reru, Kage no Yurei!(Appear, Ghost Shadow!)" Kira muttered. Her katana changed into a long chain with a large blade on one end. Quickly, she threw the chain towards Megumi and the blade to Nnoitra. The Espada easily defected the blade, but the chain stopped Megumi. Said girl was breathing heavily, struggling against the chains.

"LET ME GO DAMN IT! HE KILLED THEM! FOR NO REASON! LET ME GO!" Megumi screamed, the chains shaking, as if about to break, but Kira knew better.

"Stop it Megumi! You'll be walking to your death!" Kira retorted, keeping a firm grip on her end of the chain. Naruto stood silently as Nnoitra gave a smirk.

"As much fun as this has been, you're boring me so I'll leave you alive. Grow stronger and then come back and challenge me. Right now, you're as weak as a new born! Normally, I wouldn't be as kind, but seeing so much blood shed and bodies of piled up soul reapers for the first time in a while, I'll keep you alive until next time." Nnoitra walked off, Naruto right behind him. Megumi screamed once more, trying to chase after the Espada. Once Kira was sure that Nnoitra was out of reach, she let her Shikai disperse. Kira landed on her knees.

"H-He killed them! They all died…and I couldn't protect them…" Megumi said quietly to no one particular, Mizukage in its sealed form next to her. Kira slowly shook her head. All was silent…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I feel bad for the people who had to die :/

So, how did you like your characters? Good, bad, could have been better…? I don't mind pointers.

Sorry for the very late update! Next one up is Sai's part and I'm still accepting Ocs!

~Panda


	6. Sai: Decisions and Power

Third part, Sai and Urahara. Poor Sai…

This also includes some Ocs, such as slayerboy929's OC, _Yaden Kamikaze_, and BleachKyuubi-Chan's OC, _Ran Nirmo_.

So, on to the story!(Wow, I'm updating faster! Yay, the writer's block curse has been…somewhat lifted!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Naruto, or any of my reviewer's Ocs. All I own is the plot and my future Ocs, who will either all die(except for one) or just become supporting roles.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sai looked at his form in the mirror. After being introduced to the only other employee, not counting the black cat, Urahara immediately had him dressed in a ridiculous T-shirt, the store's logo printed clearly in the middle, and it's color(pink) made him look like a defected clown. With the shirt, he atleast had the privilege to wear black jeans and wore plain white socks in the store.

"Well, well Sai-kun. It's your first day of work, so me and Tessai will be going off to shop!" Sai felt his patience run thin as he remembered exactly who the boss was, the annoying blonde known as Kisuke Urahara. The hyper happy-go-lucky manager actually owned a store, and kept it from going bankrupt. It was an amazing feat, considering that the store sold the weirdest things known to man-kind.

"…" Sai remained uncaring, though in the inside, he was fuming. The man was just asking for a punch in the face, not that he knew what it looked like with the funky looking hat.

"Ah, and Sai-kun, if a customer happens to come by, just ask Yoruichi-san!" Kisuke reminded the teen before he heard the door close shut. Sai scoffed. What good can a cat do?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Three hours later…_

Sai couldn't believe what he was thinking. He actually _missed _the crazy blonde and his insane actics. It's what kept him entertained. When the door suddenly swung open, he nearly cried of relief. He held it in though.

"…customers…" Sai whispered to himself. Yoruichi was wandering outside, probably waiting for her owner and his co-worker. In walked two people, who were dressed oddly, with their black hakama, sandals, and…was that a sword on their side! On the right was a female with long, waist-length brown hair, red highlights and blue eyes. She wore an orange scarf, with a pair of contrasting blue fingerless gloves. Next to her was a taller male, with spiky red hair and curious brown eyes. He also wore a pair of fingerless gloves, his the color of red.

"Hello, is anybody here?" The female called out. She looked around, only to find merchandise, with no signs of an employee anywhere. The girl turned to her companion, who shrugged his shoulders.

"You could have been wrong Ran." The male suggested, only to find the 4th seat glaring daggers at him.

"Look, Yaden. You may be one seat ahead of me, but I won't hesitate kicking your ass." Ran growled. Yaden sweat dropped.

"Well, I won't be hoping for that time to come anytime soon." Yaden backed away slowly, holding his hand in front of him. Sai decided it would be a good time to intervene.

"May I help you two?" Sai asked politely, offering a smile. Yaden quirked an eyebrow. This…boy was a human, yet he could sense it. Maybe Ran was right, this was the same spiritual power that the Hollow they were sent to eliminate was hunting down.

"Uhm, we would just like the browse around." Ran quickly lied, looking around the store, picking up some weird candy that was supposed to taste like watermelon. She inwardly smirked. Of course she was right, she hadn't been training her but off for nothing!

"Is the owner, by any chance, here?" Yaden asked, knowing Ran was busy congratulating herself. Sai's face returned to being blank. He silently shook his head.

"Alright, I guess we'll be taking our leave then…" Ran started, hurrying Yaden out the door.

"What gives?" Yaden whispered while Sai gave them a questioning look. Ran remained focused in pushing her teammate out the door.

"The Hollow…it's here." Ran said in a grave voice. She felt it's presence, and it was near.

"What's a Hollow?" Sai asked, after overhearing their conversation. Although he didn't remember, the special training that Danzo gave him as a young child came in handy. Ran's eyes widened.

"Y-You heard us!" Ran asked, her voice quivering. What was this boy?

"If you're talking that loud, and I'm right tin front of you, well obviously." Sai rolled his eyes. Yaden cleared his throat, about to explain when a loud roar interrupted him and the roof was blown off. A sickly looking creature, in a shape of a four-armed giant and a white mask, two beading eyes staring them down, suddenly appeared. Yaden grinned.

"That, my new, silent, friend, is a Hollow." Yaden gripped his zanpakuto tightly before whipping it out of its sheath, Ran doing the same. Sai took a step back, before running into his room for his ninja supplies.

"Ready, Ran? We're about to kick some Hollow butt!" Yaden grinned. Ran rolled her eyes, but charged at the Hollow, swinging her blade down. It grabbed the blade with one arm, but Ran twisted it, effectively cutting an arm down. Yaden came from behind to the unsuspecting Hollow, cutting down another of its two arms. The beast screeched in pain.

"Easier than I expected." Ran muttered, grinning. The Hollow continued to scream until its limbs began to grow once more, the Hollow sucking Reiryoku from the air.

"Foolish creatures! I, the great Howler, will wreak havoc and take your lives!" Howler laughed, he swung at the two Soul reapers, who jumped out of the way. Sai came back out, his kodachi in his hands. He threw three shurikens, imbedding themselves in the Hollow's skin. Howler well, howled as he couldn't reach to get the shurikens out.

"What did that kid do!" Yaden wondered to himself.

"What ever he did, it helped distract that thing. Sunō, Imimaru!(Snow, Imimaru!)" Ran called out. Her sword turned larger, with a blue hilt. Snow began to surround her, eventually forming around the area.

"This is why I hate when we're in a team. You're ice and I'm fire." Yaden complained, feeling uncomfortable in the freezing weather.

"Whatever, just use your Shikai already!" Ran yelled. Yaden wasn't going to complain.

"Todoroki, Dracogetsu!(Roar, Dracogetsu!)" A sudden burst of fire immediately melted the snow around him. He charged forward, burning half of the Hollow's body before it regenerated. He cursed before moving out of the way of a flurry of snow. It hit the target, but again, Howler just replaced his limbs once more.

"Ugh, I'm hating that Hollow already!" Ran growled. Although they were strong, they couldn't keep this up forever. She was surprised when Sai suddenly spoke from below them.

"Didn't you notice? Whatever it's sucking in, the source is depleting. Its regeneration is slowing down. If you wear it out some more and slow down the regeneration, you can kill it." Sai explained, keeping his eyes on the Hollow, who was just finished growing his arm back. Yaden smirked.

"You're pretty smart, kid." Yaden complimented, preparing Dracogetsu for another attack. Sai remained impassive.

"Hopefully, you're right." Ran muttered. Another wave of flame and the Hollow grunted. It _**was **_getting smaller, she had to give credit to Sai. She swung her sword down, the snow following its every move. She sliced the Hollow in half as it was getting too busy growing its limbs. It screamed in horror before disintegrating into tiny spirit particles.

"That was a long fight." Yaden grinned in victory before resealing Dracogetsu. Ran rolled her eyes but grinned as well. She looked towards Sai, who was looking at the damage the Hollow did.

"Thanks, we owe you." Ran smiled. Sai gave her another fake smile. She frowned, but Yaden cut in.

"Don't do that. If you're going smile, only smile real ones!" Yaden scolded. Sai froze as another flashback hit him. It was of his teammates, saying something similar. He crashed back into reality when he found Yaden waving a hand in front of Sai's face.

"Are you okay?" Ran asked. Sai nodded, his face blank. Yaden shrugged.

"I guess we should be going." Yaden said, opening the Senkaimon. Ran nodded before turning to Sai.

"You know, we were really impressed by your work. Why don't you become a Soul Reaper when you…you know…die?" Ran suggested. Sai remained neutral. He heard Urahara's bewildered cry at seeing how his shop ended up.

"I'll consider it, but right now, I'm staying here." Sai gave them another smile. Ran rolled her eyes before patting his hair.

"Hey, remember what we said, alright?" Ran bid him farewell before departing with Yaden, who gave Sai the peace sign. The door slid shut and Sai flashed a small, genuine smile. Yoruichi, who had been watching the entire time, slunk back into darkness and into the broken house.

"UWAAAAHHHHH! NOT THE CANDY!" He heard Urahara yell, probably crying because his candy was destroyed by the Hollow.

"This…is…I need a vacation." Tessai muttered, complaining how Urahara will never help him clean up his mess. He did however brighten up when Sai came out, realizing there was another employee who would actually help out with the store…once it was fixed. Urahara crawled to Sai before clutching onto his shirt.

"S-Sai-kuuuuun! What happened to the shop!" Urahara asked, anime tears still flowing down his face like rivers. Sai gave him a fake smile.

"Nothing, why would you ask?" Sai asked innocently. Urahara whipped out his fan before whacking Sai on his head.

"What are you saying, you dishonest employee of mine! You won't go freeloading since you caused this! I swear, I would rather have kids working here than you, seeing as nearly destroyed my beloved shop!" Urahara wailed, continuing to smack Sai, a bump already forming, yet the teen remained impassive.

"…This is considered child abuse, you do now that right?" Sai pointed out. Urahara froze, the fan about to make contact with Sai's head.

"…How old are you again?" Urahara asked, eyebrow up.

"…16...why…?" Poor Sai, Urahara proceeded to give him another round of whacking.

"Eh, I'll take my chances. Besides, I'm just a lowly, perverted merchant. Who would dare call the-SAI, PUT DOWN THAT PHONE!" Urahara shouted, wrestling the teen for the phone. Tessai fell to the ground, Yoruichi walking around him.

"This is the last time I'm leaving the shop in that rookie's care. Now I have to repair everything…" Tessai mumbled under his breath, before cursing at whatever did this. Yoruichi sweat dropped. She would have to stop the trio's (highly) amusing actions before the neighbors called the police…again.

"You weirdos! It's the middle of the night!" An old lady yelled from the window, completely oblivious to the situation.

"Yeah, well you obviously don't need the beauty sleep!" Urahara called back, childishly sticking out his tongue. Tessai was still sobbing and Sai was apparently knocked out from the beating. Yoruichi sighed. Sometimes being a female was such a hassle.

"That's it, I'm calling the cops! This is the second time it happened this month!" The lady screamed, shutting her window. Yoruichi felt her eye twitch. _**Especially when she's babysitting these guys.**_

"Kisuke…" Yoruichi growled, creeping closer. Urahara turned around, nervously scratching the back of his head.

"N-Now, now. Y-Yoruichi-chan, n-no need f-for s-such a frightening…AGH!" Urahara fell back with Yoruichi, who was busy sharpening her nails with his face. Sai, who woke up, pondered for a bit.

'Is this a normal situation for humans?'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ah, Sai. No, atleast I hope not…

I wonder how he'll turn out with Urahara's teaching…-shudders- Yep, that's be the day…I especially feel bad for Ichigo when he comes to train.

Anyways, I hope I wrote this chapter well…tried to add some humor at the end. Never trifle with an angry Yoruichi. You might end up with a bleeding face…and some internal bleeding…and might be sent to the hospital…or…(yeah, I'll end it there)

Next chapter is…Sakura's chapter of her days in the Academy. Meeting new friends, hated/liked by the teachers, beating people up…Ah, those are the days in an Academy for soul reapers…

~Panda


	7. Sakura: School's In!

Hello dear readers. Anyways, as you might know, today is the start of Sakura's first day of school. Yay! It's been decided that Sakura is going to have a harem. Lol...

Today, I'll be introducing FaolinHayashi's OC: Syn Hayashi, Rei Sagara's OC: Rei Sagara and re-introducing some past chapters Ocs….next chapter. I intended for them to show up…but it just didn't mesh. However, expect to see them at Hueco Mundo!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach.

* * *

_(Morning of the first day)_

Sakura grew uncomfortable as she strolled through the campus of the Shino Academy. Students, young and old, loitered around the area. She had some trouble squeezing through the area. The pinkette was about to check where her classrooms were, as advised from Unohana-san, when she was thrown towards the ground, a girl next to her.

"Hey! Watch it!" the girl growled, glaring at Sakura. The girl had striking red hair with orange highlights, held back with a brown cloth, revealing piercing blue eyes. If Sakura squinted, she swore she could see specks of gold around the iris. To Sakura's dismay, she was wearing an academy uniform, like Sakura was.

"S-Sorry!" Sakura hastily apologized. As Sakura stood, she offered a hand to the fuming teen, but the other girl swatted her hand away, standing up on her own.

"I don't need you help," she spat. Sakura tried keeping her temper in check, forcing a smile at the other girl.

"Again, I'm _**sorry**_. My name is Haruno, Sakura. What's yours?" Sakura greeted. The girl scoffed.

"I hardly believe you'll be needing it, _**Pinky**_," the girl smirked at Sakura's irritation.

"Y-You ignorant buffoon!" Sakura bellowed, shaking with rage. The others around them felt the fight heating up and hastily made their way to class early. The red-headed girl growled.

"Ugh! Just looking at you make me sick, forehead!" The teen scoffed. Sakura felt her anger boil.

"Y-Y-You!" Sakura pointed an accusing finger at the exasperated girl. She was about to make a come-back before someone interrupted her.

"Heh, this girl? Geez Syn, getting into a fight on the first day," Renji joked, throwing an arm around the blushing girl.

"R-Renji!" Syn gasped. Rukia rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, and I thought it would be Renji!" Rukia muttered. Renji turned to the smaller girl, who looked up with a smug grin on her face.

"H-Hey! That's some support Rukia!" Renji stammered, towering over the girl easily. Rukia smirked.

"I never said I'd give you any support, now did I?" Rukia retorted. Soon enough, the two friends started bickering, Syn acting as if this happened everyday and Sakura feeling nostalgic. Before the fighting turned worse, the bell rang unexpectedly, signaling that it was time for class.

"Oh, hey! It's time for class. I better get going…" Sakura pointed towards the busy entrance of the school, rushing forward to her first class, which included something called Kido. Syn, Renji and Rukia trudged towards their own classes, the argument still not finished.

* * *

Sakura watched as the instructor came into the room, with her long brown hair and cheerful black eyes that stood out from her pale skin. The room itself was quite odd, not at all like a normal class room. Instead of desks and chairs, they were all replaced by target practices and a platform for them to sit in. Sakura covered her ears from the loud ruckus and such, even avoiding a few spitballs. Some of her classmates were so immature…

"Alright everyone, settle down! I said _**settle down**_." the instructor demanded. Immediately the class all sat down, forming three rows as they sat in order. The teacher nodded her head in approval, walking back in forth with cold, steady eyes.

"Now that I have your attention, welcome to your first day of Kido. My name is Lila Mashi, or call me Mashi-sensei," the instructor warmly welcomed. A hand rose, revealing it to be a girl with brown hair and curious blue eyes.

"Excuse me, what exactly is Kido?" the girl inquired. The teacher paused her pacing, tuning to girl with a smile.

"Good question, Miss…" the teacher trailed off.

"Ooka."

"Miss Ooka. Of course, Kido is a way to use your Spiritual Energy into creating it to many diverse uses such as attacking, defending or healing even. There is even a whole branch for it and it is one of the four basic Shinigami combats," Lila explained patiently. Another boy, with red hair and brown eyes, raised his hand.

"Yes, Mister…?"

"Iona."

"Of course, Mister Iona. What is your question?" Lila queried politely.

"Ah, I still don't quite understand…" Iona sheepishly admitted. A few murmurs and nodding of head soon occurred. However, Sakura had already quite gotten the basic concept in her head.

"I'd like to demonstrate. Would you mind being my helper?" Lila offered. Iona cautiously nodded his head, a little wary of his position. However, she was his teacher and in front of all these students, she couldn't kill him...could she?

"Ah, sure…" and with that, Iona stood up and walked over next to Lila. Lila smiled before assuming a position and uttering one word.

"Restrain!" Lila shouted. Iona wondered what would happen when he was suddenly forced to the ground, bent over in a futile position. His hand were crossed behind his back. Iona tried struggling, but Lila cautioned him not to. The class burst out laughing, while Iona flushed with embarrassment.

"Do you...mind?" Iona asked, a bit irritated. Lila just smiled.

"First, let me explain. That, my students, is Bakudo, or Way of Binding. That is the first Bakudo spell, while it can range from 1 to 99, 99 being the highest. The same goes for Hado, which means Way of Destruction," Lila now went into details. Aside from the laughter, the students appeared to have understood this new piece of information. Sakura's excitement was growing. She couldn't wait!

"Alright, now five lines. We'll be practicing…"

* * *

_(Time Skip!)_

"Alright…I can do this…" Sakura breathed. She inhaled softly and let the air out, calming down her nerves. Immediately, she focused on what Mashi-sensei had instructed. Draw out your reiatsu, sharpen it, aim and fire. Immediately, even from the tips of her fingers, she could feel energy. She drew it out, remembering that first she had to say the incantation.

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! Hado 31: Red Fire Cannon!" Sakura chanted, palms up and a red, ball of energy. She lost focus for one second, and realized her mistake. The energy now falter, disappearing. Sakura now sharpened it, making it glow brighter and aimed for the target practice. Once in sights, she released it. Everyone in class marveled at how the shot completely and utterly destroyed the wooden post, hitting the middle. Lila rushed over, her eyes widened.

"Wow…I did that?" Sakura muttered to herself looking at her hands in wonder.

"That was amazing! With you precision and control…you could get into the Kido Corps!" Lila praised. Everyone stared at Sakura with shock, some with jealousy even. Sakura, meanwhile, was speechless.

"I-uhm, well…" Sakura stumbled on her words. Lila just smiled enthusiastically.

"Oh no, no need for that! If I had a say in it, you'd be promoted to Class A right now!" Lila practically screamed. And of course, now the whole class heard. Sakura felt the hateful glares and winced. So much for making new friends…

Luckily, the bell rang. The class rushed out, ready to meet up with friends. Sakura lingered for a bit before leaving, Lila congratulating her once more. Sakura immediately took note of the busy hallways. If she remembered it correctly, it was break. And then to…Zanjutsu, was it? Hoho, Lunch and then Hakuda soon followed. Sakura made her way to a vending machine…until she bumped into someone of course.

"Oh, it's you," Syn glared. Again, Sakura swore she saw specks of gold. However, she shook her head. It was not time to be distracted with shiny things!

"Yeah, it's me," Sakura muttered. Syn snorted, about to respond when once again, Renji and Rukia appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh, hey! It's you…Sayuri, was it?" Renji tried, forgetting Sakura's name already. When Sakura was about to correct him, Rukia smacked Renji upside the head, earning her an 'ow' and an angry Renji.

"It's Sakura, you dimwit!" Rukia insulted. Renji was steaming by now, ready to take down his childhood friend that was atleast two heads shorter than him. In fact, it was downright hilarious.

"I-uhm…should get going now," Sakura said quietly. As if on cue, the bell rang.

"Oh, would you look at that. We should all go," Renji announced casually. Rukia rolled her eyes at the much obvious answer. Syn blushed when Renji grabbed her hand and proceeded to drag her to their room. Sakura thought that was quite odd but just continued to make her way to her class. Sitting down as the bell rang again, the teacher walked in too. He was quite young, maybe in his twenties? With shaggy brown hair and sharp black eyes, some girls swooned. However, Sakura was not that easily swayed.

"Alright! You guys better had a good break or else this class will be hell!" The instructor grinned, showing off jagged teeth. Some people flinched while other grinned back excitedly.

"The name's Mikado. Now, Zanjutsu is basically wielding your zanpakuto properly. Without it, good luck surviving on just kido. To pass, you atleast need to knock out the sword in my hand. If you can't…" Mikado once more let out a devilish smirk. Sakura gulped. Sure she had control of her reiatsu, that didn't mean she was good at wielding a sword.

"Now, pair off," Mikado demanded. "I want to see what I'm dealing with."

Immediately, the group of sitting students scattered, grabbing some armor and a wooden sword. Sakura looked around. So far, everyone seemed to already by paired off, something Sakura thought was troubling. That was when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Hello!" a girl, with long black hair in a ponytail and black bangs framing her dark ebony eyes, popped out of nowhere to greet Sakura. Yelping, Sakura fell back on her butt, resulting to the mysterious girl's laughter. "Hehe, you're funny! My name's Rei, Rei Sagara!"

"Sakura…Haruno…" Sakura groaned as she got up. Great, the only person left was a hyperactive teenager that looked younger than her by about two years. Awesome…

"Haha, seems like we're partners! Come on, come on!" Rei cheered, jumping up and down. Sakura sighed before strapping on the protective gear and grabbing the wooden sword. It wasn't as heavy as she expected it to be and practiced swinging. Rei watched her with admiration.

"Wow, Sakura-san is great! No wonder you were so amazing at kido! I'm bad at that…" Rei sheepishly scratched the back of her head, before looking up at Sakura with a new look in her eyes. Sakura realize it was a look of determination, enough to maybe allow her to win.

"Ah, Rei-san, how about we get starting?" Sakura offered. Rei smiled and nodded her head happily.

"Yes, yes! You go first, Saku-chan!" Rei encouraged. Sakura nodded slowly, a bit unsure. She didn't know if she could bring herself to hurt such an adorable little girl.

"Well, alright…" Sakura said quietly. However, Rei grinned devilishly.

"Fine, then! I'll make the first move!" and with that said, the tiny terror dashed forward, swinging her sword up. Sakura, with eyes widening, blocked the blow, but the force of the momentum was too much. She jumped away, with Rei trailing after her. Sakura needed to dodge and attack.

"Take this!" Sakura warned, ducking under Rei's blow. Rei's eyes widened when she saw Sakura gripping her hand, trying to pull away. Sakura slashed her sword sideways and Rei closed her eyes for the impact…

…which never came. Rei opened her eyes, seeing the sword stopping half an inch from her ribcage. The fighting stopped, all eyes on them. Even Mikado looked impressed with Sakura's counter-attack.

"Phew, you gave me a heart-attack there! I thought I was a goner for sure," Sakura smiled, as she got out of her stance and patting Rei on the head.

"I-I…" Rei stuttered, at lost for words. No one had ever beat her at sword training before…not even Kai! Who exactly was Haruno Sakura?

"Don't worry. Being older just means you have more experience, right? In about fifty years or so, I'm sure you can surpass me in Zanjutsu!" Sakura said warmly. Rei, looking lost for a second, beamed.

"Right! When you're all old, I'll be the one that's going to be the best!" Rei cheered happily. Sakura felt her eye twitch but did not sense any disrespect from Rei. That girl's naïve bluntness would get her killed one day…

"Of course…"

"Hey, Saku-chan! Let's go to Hoho, 'kay?" Rei called from the doorway. It dawned to the pinkette that the bell had already rung. She immediately disposed of the training armor and put away the sword, running after the hyperactive teen. Mikado watched with an impressed expression, realizing that this was what Lila meant before knocking him out saying 'PERVERT!'.

* * *

Oooohhh…Sakura's doing pretty good. A genuis, or not? Please tell me on how to improve your OC if you were not happy. Sorry if you were not satisfied.

Expect more, and VERY sorry for the late update. Was planning to update on my birthday, but…too much stuff going on.

~Caramell


End file.
